The First Snow
by Istrinya Mas Neji
Summary: My NaruHina first fic! Hope you like.. :)


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cast**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Hyuuga (Uzumaki) Hinata**

 **..**

 **Happy Reading Minna-san!**

 **..**

* * *

Semilir angin musim dingin bertiup kencang menerbangkan helai–helai daun sisa musim gugur satu persatu jatuh ke tanah. Keindahan musim gugur kini sudah berganti dengan musim dingin yang membekukan tubuh. Sekarang, mungkin tidak perlu menunggu waktu –datangnya salju pertama yang akan turun di musim dingin tahun ini. Sungguh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat seorang gadis berkulit seputih susu tersenyum manis seraya berjalan riang di antara pohon –pohon yang berjejer di sisi kanan dan kirinya, menuju sebuah hutan yang terletak di pinggir desa Konoha .

Hyuuga Hinata, nama gadis berkulit putih dan bermata lavender itu, merapatkan syal merah rajutan yang bertengger dilehernya. Sesekali Ia menggosok kedua tangannya. Ia menghela napas saat mendapati langit Konoha yang tadinya cerah kini berubah menjadi mendung. Awan hitam masih setia menggelayut diatas sana, sepertinya akan turun salju. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya saat merasakan setetes salju terjatuh tepat di atas tangannya. Ia berlari –lari kecil menuju hutan itu, takut seseorang yang menunggunya di sana akan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

Desa Konoha sudah berubah sejak setahun lalu, dimana berakhirnya sebuah perang dunia ninja yang memakan banyak korban. Konoha kini sudah menjadi desa yang indah, damai, tenang, dan bahagia. Tak ada lagi tangisan, tak ada lagi mayat yang bergelimpangan, dan tak ada lagi darah –darah yang berceceran. Naruto tersenyum menatap hujan salju yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Kedua tangannya Ia letakkan di saku kanan dan kirinya, agar tangannya hangat. Naruto kini sudah terlihat lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Rambutnya sudah tak bergaya spike seperti dulu lagi, bajunya pun sudah berubah, walau warnanya tetap sama. Orange dan hitam. Pemuda berkulin tan eksotis itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya tatkala melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil seumuran dirinya tengah berlari tergopoh –gopoh ke arahnya.

Hinata menundukkan tubuhnya, menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas lutut. Napasnya memburu karena lelah berlari sedari tadi. "Kau baik –baik saja Hinata –chan?" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, dan mendapati raut wajah Naruto yang memasang raut khawatir. Hinata tersenyum, pujaan hatinya ini memang sama sekali tak berubah, selalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Meski itu adalah hanya hal yang sepele. "Ya, a –aku baik –baik saja .." Hinata berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dengan menyatukan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada, kebiasaannya ketika sedang malu jika berhadapan dengan Naruto. Wajahnya memanas, saat jarak dirinya dan Naruto begitu dekat. "Kenapa tak memakai jaket? Kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Naruto. Wajah tampannya masih menunjukkan raut khawatir yang kentara. Hinata menggeleng pelan, seraya tersenyum manis. "A –aku lupa m –membawa jaket. Tapi sudah ada syal merah ini, jadi aku tidak terlalu merasa kedinginan." Akhirnya Hinata menjawab tanpa tergagap, meski di awal agak tersendat –sendat. Naruto tersenyum tipis, membuat wajah Hinata yang sudah merah kini semakin memerah bak buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Jadi, ada apa kau menyuruhku untuk datang kesini? Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Hinata mendadak terdiam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Naruto. Hianata lagi –lagi menundukkan kepalanya, ia meremas ujung bajunya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tiba –tiba menyergapnya. Ia memberanikan dirinya menatap Naruto yang juga terdiam menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Dengan perlahan, tangan gemetar Hinata mengambil syal merah yang ada di lehernya lalu memberikannya pada Naruto.

"I –ini untukmu …"

Naruto membulatkan matanya sejenak, terkejut dengan apa yang disodorkan oleh Hinata. Tapi sedetik kemudian, tangan kanannya yang berada di saku tegerak untuk menerima pemberian dari Hinata yang berupa syal merah itu. Naruto tertegun. Hatinya membuncah senang saat merasakan kehangatan syal merah yang kini sudah berada ditangannya itu. Ia tersenyum manis, "Arigato gozaimasu Hinata –chan!" Naruto berucap lantang seraya melilitkan syal merah itu dilehernya. Senyuman manis masih tersungging dibibir tipisnya.

Hinata ikut tersenyum manis saat melihat Naruto yang penuh sukacita menerima pemberiannya. Ia tak menyangka jika syal merah hasil rajutan tangannya itu diterima dengan senang hati oleh Naruto. "A –apa kau suka dengan syalnya Naruto –kun?" Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. Ia memandang Naruto dengan ragu –ragu.

"Eh? Tentu saja Hinata –chan. Aku sangaaaat menyukainya … -apa kau merajutnya sendiri?" Tanya Naruto yang kini tengah sibuk mengusap –usap syal merah itu dipipi bergarisnya. "Iya Naruto –kun .." jawab Hinata lirih disertai dengan pandangan malu –malu. "Oh, pantas saja syal ini begitu hangat. Ternyata itu hasil rajutanmu sendiri. Aku suka dengan kelembutannya, sama seperti aku menyukai kelembutan hatimu …" perkataan Naruto sukses membuat pipi Hinata serasa terbakar. Jantungnya semakin berdegup dengan kencang. "Na –naruto –kun .."

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Hinata. Pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan tiba –tiba menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hinata, seolah tak mau melepaskannya. "Hinata –chan … apakah, pernyataan cintamu setahun lalu masih berlaku untukku?" Hinata dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto. Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Sapphire bertemu Lavender. "Ya, Naruto –kun …" ucap Hinata lirih. Matanya tiba –tiba memanas. ''Kalau begitu .."

 **Chu~**

Naruto dengan tiba –tiba mengecup bibir Hinata dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Dadanya berdesir saat merasakan bibir Hinata yang begitu manis di indra pengecapnya. Ia kemudian melingkarkan tangan kekarnya dipinggang ramping Hinata. Tanpa diduga Naruto, Hinata membalas ciumannya. Mereka berciuman dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata. "Aku juga Mencintaimu …"

 **~.~.~.~**

Hinata tersenyum manis saat seorang pemuda tampan seumuran dirinya – tengah berjalan menuju arahnya. Di tangan pemuda itu terdapat setangkai bunga lavender yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggung kokohnya. Naruto tersenyum lima jari saat sudah sampai di tempat Hinata. "Hinata – chan …"

Naruto mengeluarkan setangkai bunga lavender itu dari balik punggungnya lalu memberikannya pada Hinata. Senyum lima jari khasnya masih terulas di wajah tampannya, "Mana Bolt dan Himawari?" Hinata yang tengah berblushing ria itu menatap Naruto yang berada di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu menggulirkan bola mata sewarna bunga lavendernya itu ke arah samping dimana kedua anak mereka sedang bermain bola salju.

"Tou – chan! Cepat kesini! Bantu Himawari melawan Boruto Nii – chan!"

Teriakan cempreng khas anak itu mengundang kekehan geli dari Naruto dan juga Hinata. Kedua pasangan berbeda klan itu tersenyum bahagia saat melihat kedua buah hati mereka yang tumbuh dengan sehat dan baik.

Naruto masih tak menyangka jika akibat dari penculikan oleh Toneri Ootsutsuki dulu membuat dirinya tahu bahwa Hinata sangat mencintainya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu masih mengingat dengan jelas misi yang di berikan oleh Rokudaime Hokage untuk membawa pulang kedua putri Hiashi Hyuuga. Ia ingat ketika di istana megah milik Toneri yang terletak di bulan – Ia menemukan potongan – potongan syal merah hasil rajutan Hinata. Ia juga teringat, ketika dirinya tengah berdua dengan Hinata di sebuah kuil tua – bola mata sapphire nya menatap lekat ke arah Hinata yang sedang merajut di bawah remangnya cahaya lilin.

"Hinata – chan, apakah kau akan merajut selamanya?"

Hinata tiba – tiba menghentikan kegiatan merajutnya. Ditatapnya pemuda yang kini berstatus suaminya itu, "Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Apa kau ingat dulu saat aku bertanya padamu, apakah kau akan merajut selamanya."

"Tentu, tentu aku ingat." Hinata berucap denga suara merdunya. Ia tersenyum. "Ah, aku kira kau melupakannya, hehehe .." Naruto bercengenges(?) tidak jelas. Ah, kebiasaannya ternyata masih belum hilang.

"Huwaaa! Tou – chan! Kaa – chan! Boruto Nii – chan nakal!"

Himawari berlari mengejar kakak laki – lakinya dengan wajah kesal. Di sebagian wajahnya terdapat butiran – butiran salju karena tadi terkena lemparan sang kakak.

"Weeekk!"

Boruto menjulurkan lidahnya – mengejek Himawari yang kini hampir menangis. Ia kemudian menerjang Naruto yang tengah berdiri menatap salju yang turun. "Tou – chan!" Hinata tersenyum geli melihat ketiga orang yang di sayanginya. Ah, Ia sangat bahagia sekali. Ia sangat berharap pada kami – sama, semoga kebahagiaan ini tidak akan pernah hilang selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ FINISH ~**

Uwoh(?)

FF NaruHina pertama sya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan . untuk FF "Papa Sasuke" akan secepatnya saya update. :)

 **Please, review ne?**


End file.
